Tia
Tia (ティーエ Tīe) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. She is the Shaman of Earth who holds the power to transform into the Earth Dragon, Kranion. Because she is one of the four shamans needed to resurrect Gerxel, she is being pursued by Gwenchaos. Due to being a main character, Tia holds significant importance in the storyline, and in addition, she is required to defeat the final boss. If she is defeated, this will result in a Game Over. Profile Tia is the 15-year-old princess of Leda who was raised as a daughter to Duke Trente. She is a brilliant warrior with striking resemblance to her grandaunt, Teeta. She is also believed to be the heroine from the Great Sage Morse's prophecy, who is a princess clad in golden armor destined to save Leda from the grasp of evil. After her parents were murdered by Gwenchaos, she was taken as a prisoner in Istoria, but later escaped with the help of Prince Ronald. Some time later, she became the leader of the Leda Alliance Army alongside her betrothed, Richard. Tia is introduced when Richard and his men are fighting to retake his homeland of Marl. In this scene, she is commanded by Richard to wait until he secures the castle before entering, as he feels that he should formally invite her as a guest. Some time after their army reclaims Marl, she and Richard meet Runan for the first time. Later in the game, Tia meets Holmes, who tries to convince her that she is being manipulated by Richard. She ignores these warnings, believing that Richard is simply misunderstood. In Map 21, Tia comes to the aid of Holmes alongside Richard, Sennet, Neyfa, Temsin, Katrina, Reshe, Verna, and Silva. At the end of Map 38, Tia is handed over to Gwenchaos by Richard, who is angered by her rejection to their marriage. Following this, she is prepared to be sacrificed to Gerxel. After the deaths of Katri, Neyfa, and Enteh, she is rescued by a repentant Richard, who soon dies fighting Gwenchaos. With the ☆Seiken Leda, which Richard returned to her before his death, Tia fights Gerxel alongside Runan, Holmes, and Sennet. After the final battle, Tia blames herself for Richard's death and wonders how she could apologize to him. Once Miradona resurrects Richard, she immediately returns to his side. Soon, they are wed and unite Leda and Marl. In Game Recruitment She appears as an NPC unit in Map 21 but later joins automatically from the start of turn 4 in Map 40. Base Stats Sword Fire Thunder Wind Light |Item= ☆Prelude (M21) Amulet (M21) ☆Seiken Leda (M40) }} Growth Rates |65% |50% |65% |55% |50% |60% |40% |30% |0% |} Overall Tia is a unit with very high base stats, as well as the ability to wield swords in addition to all types of magic. She also possesses high growths, but since she joins so late in the game, they are practically pointless. Regardless, she is very useful while she is available, not to mention required for the final boss. Gallery File:Tia.jpg|Artwork of Tia Tia portrait.gif